sleeplessdomainfandomcom-20200214-history
Alchemical Water
"I can't just sit around hoping someone else figures out what happened!" Undine Wells is the main character of Sleepless Domain and goes by the alias Alchemical Water. Undine is a second year student at Future's PromiseSleepless Domain, 4-7. Biography Two years before the story begins, Undine had "the dream" and became the first of Team Alchemical to gain her magical girl powers. As a group, they became one of the most popular magical teams in The City. While shy, Undine was often the mediator of Team Alchemical, trying to resolve arguments between the other team members. She tends to lack confidence in herself and often feels guilty for things that were out of her control. After the deaths of her teammates, Undine has been constantly tormented by a mysterious purple being known only as The Purple One. This being seems to have controlled the monster that killed Gwen, Sylvia and Sally. The Purple One then appeared to Undine and spoke to her, revealing that Undine forgot something important about the night of her teammates' deaths. The Purple One often feeds off of Undine's insecurities and uses them to taunt and distract her. Undine feels deeply guilty over the deaths of her teammates. Because of The Purple One's hatred for her, Undine believes that it's her fault her teammates died that night, as The Purple One controlled the monster that killed her friends. Undine is deeply afraid of being a burden to everyone else, hiding behind stronger people and unable to do anything to save the people she cares about. In Chapter 8, Undine develops the ability to fire immensely powerful water jets capable of blasting a monster to death. Distracted by The Purple One, Undine had been grabbed by the monster and swung into a building. HP was captured by the monster when attempting to save Undine. As Undine watches Heartful Punch being lowered into the monster's mouth, she is faced with the voices of her inner demons and reminded of her teammates' deaths. Summoning all her power and shouting that she won't let another friend be killed again, Undine blasts the monster to death with a water jet and saves Heartful Punch's life. Appearance Undine is a teenage girl with a dark complexion and curly blue (originally black) hair that forms into ringlets when she is transformed. Her blue eyes were originally brown before receiving her powers. After being saved by Tessa, her irises remained blue while the pupils became pink (when transformed) and appear to glow during extreme uses of her powers. Her magical girl outfit is a short dress with a puffy skirt similar to the rest of Team Alchemical. Undine's dress has different shades of blue with white and yellow accents. The top is mostly bright blue, sleeveless, and has a collar and dark blue bow around the neck. It also has a large white stripe down the middle. Her skirt has two layers. The one on top is blue with yellow accents. This layer is trimmed with lighter blue that slightly resembles sea foam. The other layer is mostly white with blue accents and is trimmed with blue lace. Her accessories include another dark blue bow and headband in her hair, white evening gloves, a blue belt with her alchemical symbol on it, and matching rainboots with yellow accents. Since she was saved by Tessa, Undine's costume has gained a giant dark blue ribbon on her back, similar to Tessa's, while losing her alchemical symbol earrings and the loops of fabric that hung off her shoulders. The Chapter 8 interstitial and poster in Chapter 3 show that these changes are canonical and not simply due to different artists. Undine's Room Undine's room has many objects of interest hidden in the background as jokes or references. She has a pet beta fish (the first of very few living animals seen in the story), a blue penguin alarm clock, a jar of sand in the colors of Team Alchemical, a mirror with the photo from the Chapter 2 title page, and a poster of Alchemical Air. Undine's stuffed toys include Nejiri Honnyo (real-life town mascot featured in Let's Speak English), Maromi (from Paranoia Agent), and plushies of Team Alchemical (from Sleepless Domain). Undine's books include Umber Quest (a reference to the comic's original name, Umbra Rising) and a trilogy featuring The Beginners, The Middlers, and the Endermen. Trivia * Undine's name is prounounced un-deen, and is not to be confused with the Undertale character Undyne (un-dine) which was released later in the same year. * Like all members of Team Alchemical, Undine's name is a reference to her element. Undines are water elementals and wells are a source of water. * A very early version of Undine can be seen in March 2011 on Mary's TumblrMary Cagle's Tumblr, Design a Magical Girl. There's no name given, but it is a blue, water themed magical girl with the alchemical symbol for water on her chest. * While Sally is the only in universe character to call her Undies, Mary has used the name in Alt-Text and apparently when scriptingGunwild Twitter, Secret Cute Thing. * Mary Cagle has said Undine would be in HufflepuffMary Cagle's Twitter, Hogwarts Houses. Undine.jpg|School Uniform UndineCostume.jpg|In Costume UndineNormal.jpg|Before Dream Water.png|Symbol 5B3E3F7C-34E5-464D-9552-E59E326C2181.jpeg|Undine’s water jet destroys the monster. Category:Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Second Years